While the teachings of the present invention are applicable to surgical drapes for any surgical procedure requiring two fenestrations in reasonably close proximity to each other and in which it is desirable at different times to cover and isolate one or the other of the fenestrations, the surgical drape of the present invention is particularly well suited for those well known surgical procedures requiring both abdominal and perineal entry. For purposes of an exemplary showing, the surgical drape of the present invention will be described in its application as a laparoscopy drape. While the drape may be made of any appropriate reusable or disposable material, it will (again for purposes of an exemplary showing) be described as a single-use disposable laparoscopy drape.
Prior art workers have devised numerous surgical drapes and sheets with multiple fenestrations for use in various types of surgical procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,161, in the name of Robert F. Collins, issued Mar. 26, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,665 in the name of George W. Scrivens, issued June 7, 1977, are exemplary of prior art patents teaching surgical drapes with multiple fenestrations.
Disposable surgical drapes are also well known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,523 in the name of Helen T. Rudtke, issued Mar. 9, 1976, there is taught a disposable surgical drape specifically for use in surgical procedures such as laparoscopy procedures, the surgical drape being provided with a pair of aligned fenestrations.
Prior art workers have also developed various types of removable closure members or covers for surgical drape fenestrations. The above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,161 and 4,027,665 describe fenestration cover means. Such cover means, however, are each associated only with a single fenestration and are generally not intended to be replaced, once opened and removed.
Surgical drapes have also been devised having a type of flap means. Such surgical drapes are provided with a fenestration, located generally inwardly of the perimeter of the drape, and a slit which extends from the perimeter of the drape to the fenestration. In the use of such drapes, an extremity (such as a leg or the like) of the patient is caused to extend through the fenestration, the drape being placed about the extremity by virtue of the slit. The flap-like means on the drape is then used to close the slit, but does not cover the fenestration. Examples of such drapes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,268, in the name of Shirley A. Miller, issued Oct. 7, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,185 in the name of Henrietta K. Krzewinski, issued Dec. 16, 1975.
The present invention is directed to surgical drapes for surgical procedures requiring two fenestrations in the drape located reasonably close together (as for example a fenestration for the abdominal area and a fenestration for the perineal area) and in which it is desirable or necessary during the surgical procedure to cover and isolate one or the other of the fenestrations. Heretofore, this has been accomplished through the use of surgical drape towels which require unfolding, placement and fastening. The present invention contemplates the provision of a flap, hingedly affixed to the surgical drape between the fenestrations and shiftable so as to be capable of covering and isolating either fenestration. This greatly enhances patient protection during surgery. Furthermore, the ease and speed of draping are improved because the flap is already in place on the drape and does not require unfolding, placement and fastening as does a surgical drape towel. Since the hinged flap is securely fastened to the drape, the possibility of slippage, as in the case of a drape towel, is eliminated.